


假如一扇門關上了而沒有人聽見

by helenayang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang
Summary: 「我情願你自己做出選擇。」那男人說，用那種和其他人說話時也會帶上的嚴肅和神秘莫測。尼爾看著他，一隻手掌貼到他的胸口，看它隨著兩人的呼吸而上下起伏，像一艘平靜航行的船。「我選擇留下。」他說，嘗試從他表情裡挖出一點他能懂的東西。「只要你也想要的話。」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	假如一扇門關上了而沒有人聽見

「第一次是什麼感覺？」

尼爾側身躺著，一隻手壓在枕頭底下，捲在凌亂的被單裡說話。身旁的男人轉過頭來看他，他們靠著從窗簾空隙透進室內的一點光線看清楚彼此的表情，尼爾看到一絲調侃的笑意，像他每一次問些笨問題時他會有的表情，相處幾個月後他總算意識到那種笑容代表的意思，但有時他還是會不太甘心。

尼爾看著他的手伸向自己，手指插進他的頭髮裡，輕輕為他把頭髮往後梳理。尼爾發出一陣舒服的咕噥聲。

「你說跟男人上床？」那個人語氣有趣地問。

「我說逆轉機器。」尼爾翻了個白眼，但沒阻止那隻按揉自己的頭皮的手。「你第一次踏進去是什麼感覺？」

尼爾沒馬上得到回應。男人的手滑落來到他的臉頰，食指在他的眼角微微磨蹭，尼爾將臉頰靠得離他更近。他不時會像現在這樣，突然地在對話裡沈默，視線穿過自己的身體，像在他身後看著另外一個人，一個存在於過去的、存在於他心裡的人，或許就是剛才他問題的答案，帶領他進入這個世界的人。

他一邊思索著，一邊想把這種不成熟的妒忌趕出自己的腦袋。

「其實沒什麼特別的。」一會兒後男人說，重新回到屬於他們的現實。「那時情況很緊急，我根本沒時間做什麼心理準備。反正要適應的是之後的環境，而不是剛過去的那一剎那。」

「你知道這聽起來也像跟男人上床的答案吧？」

他面前的男人大笑起來， _而這個世界上不會有人見過他這個樣子_ ，尼爾一有了這個念頭，就傾身過去親吻他的脖子，接著一雙手握住自己的腰，他在膝蓋頂住自己的臀部時吐出一口氣。他身後的那個人或許會，尼爾舔過他的耳朵時想，那個不在他們未來的人，那個縈繞在他心裡的無名的幽靈。尼爾重新迎接他的視線，男人專注地看著他，現在的他，寬大的雙手捧著他的臉頰。

「你又在胡思亂想了。」

「我沒有。」

尼爾知道這聽起來毫無說服力。而因為那是他無所不知的上司，完美無缺的性伴侶，他毫不費力地就把尼爾重新壓進床鋪裡，親吻他的嘴唇。尼爾悶哼一聲倒回枕頭上，四肢伸展開來，讓男人專心地描繪他的身體，舔過自己右胸口結痂的疤，在腰際留下咬痕。他們赤裸的身體緊緊貼著彼此，規律地相互擠壓撞擊，疲軟的陰莖重新挺立。他再次被一股濕熱的溫度包裹著，尼爾仰頭喘著氣，想在一場近乎完美的口交裡保持理智。

「我們明天有訓練營——」尼爾掙扎著開口，床單在他手裡揉成一團糟。「在雷克雅維克，一百多個人，得在那邊待四十天。」

男人從他腿間抬起頭看他。「所以，」尼爾看他的雙腿被往兩側扳開，親吻他的膝蓋。他的鬍子掃過他的大腿內側，讓他的下腹興奮地發緊。「剩下二十個小時，你打算做什麼？」

尼爾發出一陣乾笑。「我真的不覺得我現下有什麼選擇。」

那是一句玩笑，因為尼爾真的沒有想離開這張床的意思。但他眼前的男人瞬間就緊繃了起來，嘴唇離開他的陰莖，他爬到自己身上來，雙手撐在身側，整個身體籠罩著他，奪走他對其他事物僅存的一點注意力，例如時間，例如那道早已不算早晨的光線，例如他們有四十多天不會見到面，而尼爾甚至不知道當他回來時這個男人會在哪裡。每一次重逢對他而言都是不能多得的幸運，至少在這個行業裡；尼爾總覺得自己有天會把這些運氣用完，然後失去他，或他失去自己，他不知道哪個選項比較糟糕，他們從沒談過這算什麼關係。

「我情願你自己做出選擇。」那男人說，用那種和其他人說話時也會帶上的嚴肅和神秘莫測。尼爾看著他，一隻手掌貼到他的胸口，看它隨著兩人的呼吸而上下起伏，像一艘平靜航行的船。

「我選擇留下。」他說，嘗試從他表情裡挖出一點他能懂的東西。「只要你也想要的話。」

尼爾不知道自己是不是給了正確的答案。男人的確放鬆下來了，但隨之而來的是一頓狂亂而絕望的吻，讓他幾乎喘不過氣。他叫著尼爾的名字，比以前任何一次都要來的破碎，好像他料想自己總有一天會違背承諾離開他，而他只能盡所能抓住他能擁有的。所以尼爾重新跨到他身上去，握住男人的陰莖，忍住身體所有的不適感讓它進入自己的身體裡。男人抱著他坐起身，讓他的雙手能扶住他的肩膀，他在每一個身體下沉的動作裡呻吟出聲，他直到男人再次親吻自己時才發現自己死咬著嘴唇到出血。

尼爾想起那個平凡無奇的夜晚。他倒在自己上司的副駕駛座上，根本沒醉，卻還是假裝酒精把自己搞得一團糟。 _我要來做一件可能會毀掉我們工作關係的事情了_ ，他說， _你最好趕快阻止我_ ，然後鼓起勇氣湊上前去。他那時也和現在一樣，用一種明亮而著迷的眼神看著自己，所以尼爾敢在車上吻他，敢每一次敲響飯店房門，或為他打開自己的門，因為無論他從自己身後看見了什麼，他的視線最終都還是會回到自己身上，好像他有能耐點亮夜晚裡唯一的燈火，好像自己已經在他的生命裡待了很久的時間。尼爾把臉埋進他的頸側，閉上眼睛，感受男人往體內挺進的速度逐漸加快，痛楚與快感交織而來，他已經沒能再把意識飄往床的其他地方。

高潮後尼爾倒在他身上，頭倚著他的肩膀。尼爾的手被帶到他的胸口，男人將他們的十指交纏，摩挲他的手心，帶到他的嘴邊細細地親吻。

「你無法想像。」男人說。而直到睡意襲來時，尼爾才意識到他是在回應自己剛才所說的話。

這或許他能得到最好的事情了。尼爾滿足地閉上眼睛，在背後溫暖的懷抱裡沈沈睡去。

FIN


End file.
